Main Stage 3: "The Civilian and the Warrior"
"An armadillo ranger? How awesome is that?! I mean, that's not all that makes me happy... Help is on the way!" ::::::::-Mayor Malcolm Main Stage 3: "The Civilian and the Warrior" is the seventh Stage following Side Stage 3: "The Fully-Armed Sharpshooter" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Mayor Malcolm seems pretty excited when Dillon and Russ help out his village, Walledinmid Town. However, he still worries about the number of grocks constantly attacking the village. If Dillon don't get the parcel from Side Stage 2 (passing through the Main Stage 2 to Main Stage 3) some villager will talks to Dillon and Russ at the Prep Time (Day 1), giving away Snake Talisman to keeps Dillon in safety. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mayor Malcolm *Sal *Stranger *Saloon Bartender Storyline (Alone) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mayor Malcolm: - Welcome and salutations! I am Malcolm, chief of this village. ::I'll bet you're tired from your long travels. How is old Governor Cappy doing? Russ: - He's doing just fine. Though he's got a lot on his mind... Mayor Malcolm: - Anyway -- Dillon! I've heard the rumors, but... ::An armadillo ranger! You are certainly something special! ::With your sharp claws and tough shell... and the rolling! ::You're a heaven-sent warrior come to protect our lands... Russ: - Uh, thanks, but there's really nothing extraordinary about what we're doing... Mayor Malcolm: - I beg to differ! You've probably heard this expression: "He was so afraid, he rolled into a ball, like an armadillo!" ::If only the folks who say that could see YOU in action! "A client would like to talk to you." Watchers appears with the Intro/ Arrival Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission. if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Do you really want to decline the request? If you do not accept this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Request declined. Prep Time ---- you pass through from Main Stage 2 to Main Stage 3, you will get this Russ: - Hey, Dillon. What do you think this thing is? ::That old coot in the village said it would help keep you safe. Dillon puts the talisman on the hat ::Whoa! It actually looks pretty cool on you! ::The image of the rattlesnake carved into the old wood... ::has awakened the ancestral memories encoded in Dillon's DNA! ::Dillon has learned the battle skill drift attack! ::Slide the stylus on the Touch Screen, and then press and hold the L button. ::When red sparks start shooting out, release the stylus! ::Dillon will burst forward in a curved trajectory. ::As he rolls, he'll damage all the enemies he hits! ::This is very effective against enemies that are difficult to attack head-on! ::You can review these controls in the Game Guide. ::Also... about when you do a dash roll and jump off a ramp... ::If you push the Circle Pad up, you can extend your jump distance. Did you know that? ::Slide the Circle Pad down for a shorter jump. Probably best you just try it out yourself. ::And... ... What's that? ::Whoa! He gave that talisman to you? nods as if saying "yes" Russ: - I guess he wasn't just showing it to you... you already receive the Snake Talisman, you get this Russ: - Well... I suppose it's possible there are some armadillos who may be... ::mild mannered and perhaps even timid... ::Dillon, since you are really the only armadillo that I know... ::Rolling into a ball when I get scared is the last thing that crosses my mind. ::Also... about when you do a dash roll and jump off a ramp... ::If you push the Circle Pad up, you can extend your jump distance. Did you know that? ::Slide the Circle Pad down for a shorter jump. Probably best you just try it out yourself. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Mayor Malcolm: - You did it, ranger! ::So that's your fighting style, huh? ::With proper training, I wonder if my little pup could became as tough as you. Russ: - Probably, if you're OK with him fighting every day. Mayor Malcolm: - ... Hmm. Is that what it'd take? I don't think I'd like that. ::Anyway... The villagers saw today's battle... ::Needless to say, your performance lifted their sagging spirits a bit. ::Thank you for your effort. I pray you will be safe tomorrow as well. End the Day to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Dillon, do you remember the home crystal? ::In this stage, grocks attack all over the map, in the north and south, right? ::Because the home crystal transports you back to the village instantly... ::I think it could be useful to get back to the village when the grocks are at the gates. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Mayor Malcolm: - You got through it safely! Spledid work, ranger! ::The villagers are all safe. And the tower gunners are all feeling pretty good too. ::And tomorrow... the supply train will arrive! ::All this great news is all thanks to you two! End the Day to proceed. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Buddy, I overheard the children in the village chattering... ::It seems they've seen some round grocks throw themselves onto the tracks. ::Why would grocks do that?... I've got it! They must be trying to derail the train! ::We need to make sure those things don't get anywhere near the tracks. ::Be sure to build plenty of watchtowers and gun towers... ::And be on the lookout, for grocks that get near any train tracks! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Mayor Malcolm: - Ohhhh! Are you all right? Dillon! Russ! ::The train! I'm so happy! The train made it through! This reminds me of the first time the transcontinental railroad passed through here! ::Come to think of it, this is even more exciting than that day! ::Thank you, Dillon! Thank you, Russ! ::Cheers to the heroes! Now it's time for a drink! You guys, go get some juice! End the Day to proceed. Mayor Malcolm: - Dillon... Russ... ::Tonight we will do some maintenance on the train. ::We don't have much, but we've loaded it with our share of emergency supplies. Russ- Please, you don't need to overdo it. Relax... Mayor Malcolm: - Thanks to you, everything from here to back east is safe. ::From now on, trains shouldn't have any trouble making it out here... ::And as for the damage the grocks did... it seems the worst is now over. ::We'll take it from here. You've given us the courage to face difficult challenges. ::Thank you, ranger. Please continue on and help our friends out west! Storyline (with Nomad) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Has the same text has above ↑ Prep Time Day 1 ---- Has the same text has above ↑ Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Has the same text has above ↑ Day 2 Prep Time Day 2 ---- Russ: - Dillon, do you remember the home crystal? ::In this stage, grocks attack all over the map, in the north and south, right? ::Because the home crystal transports you back to the village instantly... ::I think it could be useful to get back to the village when the grocks are at the gates. ::Oh, and Sal told me something interesting yesterday... ::Apparently, Nomad can travel through underground rivers. ::If two lakes are connected by underground rivers... ::It seems that Nomad can swim between the two quite quickly and easily. ::It's no use asking him about it. He won't tell you anything. ::I don't know if he's just being difficult or what, but he's just all sorts of mysteryous. Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Has the same text has above ↑ Day 3 Prep Time Day 3 ---- Has the same text has above ↑ Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- is trying to rest, but Russ calls him Russ: - Dillon, go talk to Nomad... ::Ask him if he'd be willing to extend the contract... ::The folks farther out west are still in trouble... ::We could use his help... Nomad: - :: :: Sal: - "My little enemies.. Do not try to stop me from leaving" ::"Soon, the opportunity for revenge will come..." Russ: - Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You're scaring me! go upstairs Russ: - Dillon... Storyline 2nd Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mayor Malcolm: - Hooray! Hooray! Dillon! Russ! ::Welcome and salutations! I am Malcolm, chief of this village. Has the same text has above ↑ Trivia *?? Gallery ?? Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Main Stages